Sea-Knight (character)
Dafydd Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwyll-llantysiliogogogoch Cynog is a Welsh British male born in the namesake town of his middle name. Dafydd was born in this town and grew up to become a baker. As this was before the Midnight movement by the British Empire, the village was undefended and attacked by Exodus. Dafydd was the only survivor and walked to London alone in an attempt to join the British Army, not willing to let what happened to him happen to others. However he was hand-picked for the RAF's top pilot ranks by Admiral Johnathan Trews once the Midnight was formed. Cynog quickly became a Captain and had the job of infantry redeployment via a sea-knight helicopter, which is where his new name came from. During the Battle for Normandy, his helicopter was shot down while travelling back to the HMS Cymraeg and crashed in the ocean, with Dafydd nearly drowning before being rescued by crewmen of the ship. Injured, he was out of action for a week. When Dafydd re-entered the fray, he became the Admiral of the RAF and was a pilot of the new "Spitfire Mk2" line of jet-propelled aircraft, racking up an impressive 200 unassisted takedowns. As the war raged he was promoted to the new rank of "Grand Admiral" by Grand Marshal Union Strike. This allowed him to recruit subordinate Admirals to lead divisions of aircraft for him while he operated as an on-site leader and combatant. He also took the new name of "Sea-Knight." Over time, Sea-Knight began training a female Irish Briton by the name of Julia Corus. He took her up as his wingman and the two became partners in the skies. Rumours of the two being romantically involved were often quelled, and were generally untrue as Sea-Knight is a homosexual. When the Rifts opened and the Britons met the Ponies, Sea-Knight immediately assumed the Ponies were weak and soft much like many other Britons. However he was the first Grand Admiral to fully accept Ponies as a possible ally and even combat unit in the war, seeing potential in what was known as the "Wonderbolts" lead by Spitfire herself. As time went on the "Colossus Project" began and Sea-Knight was chosen to become a "Pilot." He did not expect to be drafted into ground warfare while having a Neural Link to a 25-foot mech known as a Titan. More specifically, he was linked to an Atlas he called Kiryu-Kai. Julia became linked to another Atlas known as CU, and the two remained combat partners. Eventually, they formed the Apex Pilots in order to attract more soldiers. Sea-Knight was present at the Battle for Ponyville and managed to successfully evacuate on a Tudor Dropship, taking the Data-Core of his Titan with him as the hull was destroyed. He was then assigned to join Grand Admiral Robert Thames in the Frozen North to protect the civilians taking refuge there. Sea-Knight joined the fight again during the Final Battle, during which he achieved a staggering 500 confirmed enemy takedowns unaided. He survived the fight, unlike Admiral Julia Corus, and started training new members for the Apex Pilots. This included Emma Corus (Julia's little sister), Angus MacCallum (a defected Genesis unit), Connor Pemberton (a flame-loving Welsh Briton), and eventually Scootaloo (a flightless Pegasus looking for payback). He eventually agreed to have an APD (Automated Pilot Drone) named Vex join the Apex Pilots. Sea-Knight led the Apex Pilots and many other RAF Pilots against the Militia during the Militant War and the Zebra Empire during the War of the Stripes. When Highland Airbase was attacked and the Apex Pilots fought off the invading Solar Accord forces, Sea-Knight ordered the team to quickly head to Everfree in fear that it too was being attacked, which it was. Despite their best efforts, Apex Team lost two members in the attack. They were Apex Claymore (Angus MacCallum) and Apex Pinnacle (Sea-Knight). Sea-Knight actually allowed himself to be captured as he knew his death would cause the entirety of the Midnight Coalition to cry for Solar Accord blood, since he was a friend of the Coalition's members.